


Two Puzzle Pieces

by HopefulSnow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronStrange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulSnow/pseuds/HopefulSnow
Summary: Tony's body refused to sleep so he tried to calm himself with a walk, soon reminiscing in the early memories of his and Stephen's relationship.





	Two Puzzle Pieces

It was around two in the morning and Tony still lied awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Stephen was sleeping next to him, his body nestled snugly under the warm thick covers. Tony had agreed to stay the night at the Sanctum, so he could be with Stephen during that time. Unfortunately, the downside to sleeping there was he did not have his workshop to distract him. In his favor, he did plan on sleeping that night, but his anxiety had other plans.  
He finally gave up and quietly slid out of bed, pulling a shirt and sweats over his body. Stephen’s fabric companion had long been restless as well and jolted a bit as it saw Tony slipping on one of the wizards sweatshirts.

“Just a walk.” He muttered to the cloak, giving it a reassuring smirk.  
“Keep an eye on him for me.” The cloak rifled its collar in response and Tony just took it as a yes sir. 

Once he had successfully stepped out of the bedroom and down the stairs without waking his partner, he quickly exited the Sanctum and headed up the street. He walked briskly, pushing his hands deeper into the pockets of the hoodie. It still smelled of Stephen, crisp and rustic, like old wood and honey. The scent made Tony’s heart flutter, a familiar feeling whenever he’s with his sorcerer. It had been at least 11 to 12 months since they first met each other during their fight with Thanos. Tony was still with Pepper and Stephen was too absorbed in his readings and studies to even think about relations. Much less have any.

Now that Pepper and Tony had split up amicably, He and Stephen started to see one another. 

At first, it was just small get-togethers, drinks, coffee, lunch now and then. Just simple normal things. It wasn’t until they started to see each other more and more often, that Tony felt a sudden spark. It was tiny in the beginning, hardly noticeable, later though, when their relationship became stronger, it started to burn deep in his heart. It soon hurt and throbbed every time he saw Stephen, causing him to act awkwardly around him. The wizard was confused by the sudden change in the man’s behavior at first and started to bug him about it. Have you been sleeping right? Are you eating well? Have you been drinking responsibly? All of these questions he would ask Tony. All of them were a no but Stark didn’t tell Stephen that. He soon got fed up with the wizards constant prodding and finally let it out.

“I think I love you!” He shouted, his face burning in the process. Stephen didn’t respond right away like he normally does. He just stood there, staring at Tony, mind going blank for a moment. To be honest, Stephen had concluded Tony had feelings for him months in advance but just kept provoking him with questions so he wouldn’t know he found out. He wanted it to come from him. The more he thought about Tony the way Tony thought about him, the more he wanted to kiss him. To hold him. To touch him.  
“You think?” Stephen asked, finally speaking up. Tony shrugged, clenching his hands into fists. He felt fire running up and down his back and neck, reddening his face and ears. Tears welled in his eyes, knowing this would forever comprise their friendship. He wanted this to work perfectly so bad. He wanted them to stay strong, and not shatter like he and Steve. The thoughts rushed through his mind, making the tears he kept, slide down his face and drip onto the toes of his bright colored sneakers. Stephen watched the man in front of him struggle with all his strength. Fighting back feelings, and wrestling with everything going on inside his head. He stepped closer to Tony, gently placing a hand under his chin and pulling his head up.

“Look at me.” Stephen directed softly, his tone low. Tony obeyed and stared back into the wizard's eyes, which were also getting a little misty. They both watched each other, looking for something. It wasn’t until Tony pulled Stephen in, that their lips finally touched. The kiss was smooth and brisk but quickly burned with passion and urgency. The feelings and emotions enveloped them both, bringing them even closer together. 

After Tony had been walking for a while, he ducked into a small alleyway and pulled down a fire escape latter. He shoved it into the ground and began to climb, testing the energy he had left. He kept climbing the rest of the building until he reached the roof. The wind had ceased earlier so it wasn’t too bad high up. Tony walked to the edge of the building and looked down. It was about twenty or thirty stories up, reaching so high he could almost feel the air thin slightly. The night was still alive at the bottom. Neon lights and street lamps lit the sidewalks and cars quickly zoomed to and from their locations. He jumped onto the edge and sat, dangling his feet over. 

“I would say don’t jump but you would never do that to me.” A voice said, from behind Tony, immediately warming his insides. 

“Thought you were sleeping, doc?” He said, looking back at the wizard who was hovering a bit off the ground, his cloak fluttering softly behind him.

“It didn’t take long for me to roll over and grab hold of a pillow instead of an engineer,” Stephen said with a smirk. He floated over to Tony and sat next to him, overlooking the city ahead. Tony instinctively placed his head on Strange’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting the sense of calm embellish him.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked, still looking out among the night. Tony didn’t answer, knowing full well Stephen already knew.

Stephen nodded in response and returned his attention onto the view once again. A comfortable silence fell on the building, letting both of the men drown in their thoughts.

“Do you love me?” Tony abruptly asked, cutting through the quiet. Stephen blinked for a second, peeling his gaze back to his love.  
“What?” Was all he could start with, all of it not properly registering yet.  
“When I confessed that I loved you.” Tony started, repositioning himself so he could face Stephen more. “You didn’t say anything back.”  
Stephen continued to watch, not sure if Tony was crafting a very very subtle joke or he was just being stupid.  
“Are you kidding?” Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow. “Of course, I love you.”

Tony froze for a good five seconds before wrapping his arms around Stephen securely. He pulled away and kissed him, placing a warm hand behind the wizards neck and holding tight. He straddled Stephen, still clinging his lips to him like glue. The moment they broke off for breath, Stephen planted a wide smirk on his face.  
“What?” Tony asked, still hanging onto Strange, tightly. 

Stephen sheathed his arms around Tony’s torso and rested his forehead against his, breathing still labored.  
“Do you trust me?” He whispered, closing his eyes softly.

Tony swallowed, confused and frankly worried.  
The last time he said that was when they were in the middle of a battle. 

Stephen had saved him from being totally crushed by fallen house debris. Stephen quickly summed up though that he had broken his leg, foot, crack a couple of ribs from a hit that the creature they were battling had inflicted on him. but refused to touch him. “Do you trust me?” Stephen asked, grabbing hold of Tony’s arm.  
Tony paused a second, thinking. At the beginning of their partnership, Tony was skeptical of the wizard. He wasn’t the kind of person to believe in magic and what not but he had seen his fair share of strange occurrences. And Stephen had an aura about him. He was a hard-working person and his dark, sharp features made anyone sure he was honest on his life.  
“Yes, I trust you.” Tony finally said, his voice filled with sincerity. A flicker of relief and happiness brushed over Stephen’s eyes as he began to work on fixing Stark’s injuries. That was one of the first times Tony knew he liked the man.

“Of course,” Tony answered, keeping his forehead softly there.  
“Good,” Stephen said, giving a quick confirmed nod and turning his back to the edge of the building. 

“Stephen, what are-” but Tony couldn’t finish before Stephen leaned all the way back, causing them to drop down the side of the building.  
Tony panicked, he didn’t grab his suit when he left so he had no protection whatsoever. His heart suddenly went into his throat as he saw the ground coming quickly towards them. He clung to his companion, shutting his eyes, bracing for the impact. But just before he could feel the rock-hard concrete crush his body, a bright circular portal opened. As they landed, their descent slowed and they soon settled back in bed. 

Tony finally opened his eyes letting his surroundings in. When he knew for sure he wasn't dead, his heart landed with a thud back in his chest and he fell into the safety of the mattress.  
He panted out relief, his mind making his vision blurry and spotty. Stephen gave him a minute before crawling over him and leaning down, kissing him gently.  
“You’re a dick,” Tony said, between clean breaths. “I’m way too old for that shit.” He covered his eyes with his hand and let out an exhausted laugh. 

Stephen just pulled him back onto the pillow and lied next to his partner, taking his hand softly.  
“Still, not tired?” He whispered, his nose pressing against Tony’s temple.

And without another word, they both fell back into a quiet slumber, their hands still intertwined.


End file.
